


A stranger in the Dark, in the woods, in the distant

by Misify



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff is yet too come, I hope I'll finish this soon, Is that suppose to be a tag?, M/M, Thunder and rain, yes there is bathing and no it's nothing too serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misify/pseuds/Misify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo feels not entirely well, and he is far too sweaty to feel comfortable so he is taking a bath, there he finds answers which may leads to more. And leads to much more....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Fandom needs more and more fanfics. I loved the book, and I'm still deeply in love with it and of course the movie. When I found this shipping I was afraid it would ruin my thoughts about it all, but soon I also fell in love with this. So, this will be my first fanfic in this fandom, and my second fanfic I ever wrote. Partly because I'm quite busy often, and partly because I'm dutch, therefore my English isn't perfect, it will never be I think ;) But I'll try and do the best I can. So please don't be mad at me because of any mistakes, it's one in the night and I'm actually quite tired, :D And if you find any mistakes, please comment. And if you like it, well.... :D
> 
> I'll hope you like it :)

His once so soft blond curls now damp from all sweat and rainwater. He longed for his warm and comfy bed. But he was somewhere in the wild. What was there in the wild for a hobbit? But he couldn’t leave, he couldn’t go home. He made a promise, deep in his heart, that he would help the dwarfs, his friends to regain their home, Ereborn. And luckily, he was accepted, now that he saved Thorin, the Dwarf prince, soon to be King. And he remembered the almost bone-crushing hug Thorin gave him, how warm it felt, almost like home. 

Thorin watched him, from the other side of the campfire, his eyes roaming over his stature, from his feet to his eyes. Bilbo felt like fire touched his skin, not burning, but a pleasantly warm feeling that slowly crept up in his body. Bilbo didn’t know why he felt that way, why those blue eyes stared at him, yes maybe he was grateful that Bilbo saved his life, but, but..

He had to walk away, to get away from the group. He knew that there was a stream of clear blue water just a minute away from their camp. He had to wash himself, to get that itchy feeling of tingling heat of his body, to wash away the sweat that glued on his body.  
When he left he saw a few dwarfs nodding at him, Kili and Fili smiled at him, a secret tingling in those eyes. ‘What?’ he thought. 

When he reached the river he slowly undressed. Aware of the fact that anyone could see him naked and he didn’t felt that confident about his body. When he reached his undershirt he felt like someone was staring at him again. A tingling feeling. He turned around, but saw nothing. He ignored it , but still aware of the danger of the woods, he had to be careful, his weapons were on the side of the river and if there was an attack… well let’s hope that the Orcs will keep away for another half an hour. 

When he was naked he slowly stepped into the water, it was cold, but luckily not too cold. This was good, this was comfortable, yes, not like his house in the shire but more comfortable then staying dirty. He washed himself thoroughly, his hair turned gold brown again and not the muddy brown like it was. Even the heat that he felt a quarter ago wandered off, but he will remember it. 

When he was clean enough again he slowly stepped out of the water, he used his undershirt to dry him off, and fortunately he brought a clean one. He stepped into his dry clothes, he felt clean and a little bit more a happy again.  
Although he still felt the little tingling feeling, that nagging thrill that climbed up on his spine, he couldn’t quite catch what caught this. Well he had his thoughts, his thoughts often wandered to a specific dwarf, a dwarf prince so to said. And he couldn’t quite understand why. Sure Thorin was Majestic, Brave, Noble, Kindhearted even when he seemed so cold and distant. He was even good to look at. Okay, okay, maybe Bilbo was very fond of Thorin, Very… But that didn’t mean that the dwarf could let him feel this way, so warm, so… what was it? It felt comfortable and yet, so uncomfortable. Maybe he must wait, wait for it to go away, to let the feelings drift away like a cloud in the sky, or. Or. He could face it, to look Thorin right in the eye and… and what? No, he couldn’t, that was stupid.

When he walked back to the camp he heard a branch crack nearby, he grasped his sword but it was not glowing blue, like it used to be when Orcs where near. So no Orcs? Oh what was tricking his mind, it must have been an animal, he was in the woods for Pete’s sake, there were animals everywhere. When he arrived he saw a few dwarfs already beginning to doze off, himself felt very awake, maybe it was the bath.. yes, well, maybe it was time to go to sleep, it will give him some rest to his sore feet and above all his mind.

When he walked to his sleeping spot he chose earlier this afternoon he saw that Thorin was missing. ‘Where is Thorin?’. Some dwarfs stared at him, Kili answered ‘He went into the woods, but he said he will soon be back’. At that moment Thorin came out of the woods, to their open spot. He looked around, and then his gaze crept up to Bilbo.  
Okay, okay, not again… Thorin sat down not too far away from Bilbo. The rest of the pack didn’t really notice anything that was going on. Was he the one in the woods? Was he maybe the one that trapped that twig, that was walking away from the river, that had been staring at Bilbo? No, he couldn’t be, why would he? Why…. Well, there was one thing Bilbo could do, ask him. He was confident enough but still, it was a weird question. 

But Bilbo was also a Took, and Took’s aren’t afraid. So Bilbo stood up from his spot and walked over to Thorin. He sat down, his shoulder bumped Thorin’s by accident. Thorin looked up, his icy blue eyes roamed over Bilbo’s face again, ending up at staring into Bilbo’s sky blue eyes. Bilbo coughed, his fingers picking at the soft grass that covered the earth underneath him. ‘So, what were you doing in the woods?’ Thorin raised his eyebrow, and rumbled in his deep voice ‘I was searching for food, water and dry branches for the fire’. Bilbo looked surprised. ‘Why didn’t you brought anything back then?’. Thorin was now the one that looked away, his face was even a little red. Was he blushing. No he couldn’t be, he is a king, well, almost king. 

‘Because I was distracted by an unusual creature’


	2. Unanswered questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoohoo, look at this, I hope you'll like this chapter too ;)

‘Unusual you say? What did it look like?’ Bilbo asked carefully, trying to not sound suspicious, but he felt some suspense, some tension. Thorin looked him in the eye again, ‘Well, unusual for this woods, it doesn’t belong here, it… it.. Well, I’m tired, I think I’m going to take some rest.’ Bilbo understood, he was also quite tired, but he still didn’t get answer to his question, maybe he should ask later, or not ask at all, or… or, well whatever, it’s late.

Bilbo walked back to his spot, Kili and Fili were already vast asleep, the rest was talking and whispering to each other but he saw that some already prepared to go to bed, well, bed… a dry spot on the ground. 

As soon as Bilbo lay down and closed his eyes he felt that sleep was near. His head filled with thoughts that turned into dreams. Dreams often filled with his companions, some came closer, some stood in the distance. He didn’t really dream about action and fighting, more about sitting and talking. In this dream everyone was silent, everyone looked at the ground, at the fire, except for the one with the Icy blue gaze. His hair looked darker in Bilbo’s dream, and he had more braids then he usually has, but the rest was actually the same as the real version. He looked at always so Kingly and still so, how to phrase this? Distant.. well yes, he was quite distant. Not that he didn’t like his companions, no, he was, quite fond of them, but still, he looked at them with a cold and measured gaze. But in Bilbo’s dream, his face softened, and a smile formed on his face. A smile only directed to Bilbo. Bilbo looked around, no one saw him smiling, only Bilbo saw it, and he smiled back.

At that moment the dream ended, someone bumped into him, no, someone was shaking him. Thorin stood above him. ‘Wake up, we need to move on.’

The warm feeling Bilbo felt just a minute ago faded away, drifting through the wind together with a soft morning breeze. Bilbo felt saddened, his heart clenched for a moment, but he had to come to senses. It was just a dream, just, a, dream. Get yourself together Baggins. Chop chop.

They ate some bread, Gandalf amused him with a story he made up in his mind, well Bilbo hoped so, he couldn’t think that the elves would ever do that… Gandalf laughed softly, ‘don’t look so frightened Bilbo, it is just a story, well, maybe….’ Bilbo stood up, ‘I think I heard enough stories for today Gandalf, thank you.’ Gandalf laughed softly again, he ate the last bit of his breakfast, he also had to get up.

Bilbo packed his stuff, his clothes and his belongings, neatly in his backpack. He fastened his sword to his hip again, and so he was ready to go. Thorin counted everyone, to see if everyone was here, and if everyone is ready. His gaze lingered on everyone for a moment, and when he reached Bilbo he stared, again, right into his eyes, but Thorin looked away to quickly. Bilbo frowned, why was he looking away, wait, Bilbo checked himself, nothing strange, nothing amiss? Nope, well then, maybe Thorin was still afraid that Bilbo would ask him something about the little trip in the woods yesterday. 

As soon as Thorin grasped his beloved sword they started walking. Bilbo felt like he had to say something to him, but then he had to get up front, and, and… Nope, he’ll stay here, maybe he could ask Fili. ‘Hey uhm, I know we don’t really know each other for so long, but..’. ‘Oh nonsense Hobbit, a friend of my uncle is a friend of mine.’. ‘Who says I’m a friend of Thorin, he acts pretty strange lately, well, actually after I saved him.’ Bilbo looked at Fili, he saw that he looked at him with a strange look in his eyes. ‘Well, of course you’re his friend, and more, and you saved him and he..’ Fili closed his mouth, he stared at his brother, who looked at him almost like he was warning him. Well what was going on here. ‘Uhm, how do you mean, more?’ Fili looked at him again, ‘Oooh, nothing my friend, nothing’ but his eyes betrayed him, his eyes said there was more.

When Bilbo stopped to pick something out of his bag, Fili and Kili looked each other in the eye. ‘Fool’ Kili said ‘I know I’m a fool, but you, brother, you should have known better. Don’t tell him what is not yours to tell’. ‘So you know it too, hmh, is it that obvious?’. ‘No, no, not to anyone who don’t know him that well, but we, we are his family, I saw it, and I think I know what it means, and I knew you had to notice it too.’ Kili and Fili looked at each other, a smirk on their faces. ‘So, shall we wait?’ Kili asked, ‘Yes, yes of course, they’ll manage.’

They turned around, seeing that Bilbo was already quite far behind. ‘Hurry up Bilbo, no need for stopping now, we just started.’ ‘Yes, of course, I’m coming’ Bilbo shouted.   
Bilbo ran till he was next to them again, ‘hi… hi. Sorry, I thought I forgot something, but it’s in my pocket, stupid of me’. Bilbo looked a bit nervous? , but maybe it was the morning rush.

They walked for another two hours, the sun began to rise above the treetops. It was again a beautiful day, with blue skies and a soft not too cold breeze.   
‘We rest here for now, eat, rest your feet, we’ll leave soon’ Thorin shouted to the group. 

Bilbo found a spot on a lonely rock in the open field. He saw how the dwarfs found a spot to sit of their own. And he was surprised as no other as Thorin sat down, next to him.  
‘Bilbo, I want to apologize for this morning, I was too harsh on you.’ Thorin looked at him, and was it the sun or did his icy blue gaze looked, a little bit warmer? But first of all, why did he want to apologize? This morning was nothing different then all the other, and, why did the Great, Mighty Thorin want to apologize to Bilbo? And, wooh wooh, this just didn’t seem right. Why? But Bilbo couldn’t decline a apology. ‘I, uhm, forgive you.. Although I don’t know what for.’

Thorin looked at him, guilty. Why guilty? ‘Listen, I didn’t slept well this night, and I was still tired this morning, I wanted to leave, so I was too harsh, therefore I apologize.’ Bilbo strayed his hand over the rough surface of the rock. ‘I see, well, let’s say this is all okay, we’re are okay, let’s eat something shall we?’ A quick smile crossed Thorin’s face, he looked almost grateful. Hmh.

They ate together, the whole group together of course, but Thorin stayed next to Bilbo. After this quick lunch they gathered their supplies and made preparations to leave.  
Thorin stood up, and offered his hand to Bilbo to help him up. Bilbo glanced at him, his mind said, ‘No, no, why does he need to offer is hand? Just stand up you fool, and don’t act like one.’ But his heart said ‘Oh my, the Mighty dwarf lord is offering his hand, do I need to take it, well, I could of course, but… Oh nonsense just take it already.’ And as the wise always told the foolish, ‘You must always listen to your heart.’ So Bilbo took it, his hand felt small in Thorin’s. They were also warm and a bit rough from battle, but they felt, good, yes, good. Bilbo coughed, he let go, Thorin looked almost pleased at him. Bilbo knew that he must have looked as a fool, with his stupid mind that was always running, thinking about thoughts, and hands, large hands…. Okay, Stop it Baggins, Stop. 

Bilbo coughed again, he gazed at the ground first, then sending a quick glance to Thorin, but he couldn’t look him in the eye. So he set his gaze to Ori and Nori who looked back at him, questioning.

‘I.. I think it’s time to go, is it? Bilbo asked quickly. 

‘Yes, yes it is’ Thorin answered.

And so they followed the route, to the next stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D


	3. Thunderstorm and endless lands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, Thank you so, so much already for all the Kudos and Comments! Really :D
> 
> And Secondly, I want to apologize for this delay, I wanted to make this earlier although I had a little bit lack of inspiration and time, I'm sorry ;)

After another couple of hours of walking, strolling, crawling and jumping they left the endless woods behind. The earth was now covered by thick dry grass, no trees, only a few scattered rocks. It wasn’s as sunny as it was this morning. Soon grey clouds filled the endless sky.

It slowly started raining, first little drops but it soon changed into big, huge drops of water. Thorin wanted to go on, to cross this wasteland before nightfall but then heavens dropped down on them. And there seem to be no end of the grasslands, so they slowly moved on, not knowing where to stop, there was no beginning, no ending, and above all no shelter. Thunder clouds were coming nearer and nearer. Bilbo felt the cold wetness slowly sneaking into his not so thick clothing. 

Thorin shouted a halt, everyone looked from underneath their wet hairdo, Gandalf frowned from underneath his grey hat. ‘We have to stop, we can’t go on like this, we have to shelter.’ Thorin shouted to their group just when the first low rumbling sound of the thunder shook the grounds underneath their feet. 

‘But there is no shelter here Thorin, there are no caves or large trees that will keep the rain away from falling on you.’ Gandalf answered, rather loudly. 

Thorin looked almost angry, ‘I know, but we have to wait till the thunder and rain are gone, we can’t go on, we’ll lose track of where we go.’ He shouted the last words because another booming sound crossed over land. The sky was now filled with dark grey almost black clouds and lightning, a lot of lightning.

Everyone seemed not to be fully content with this decision but they had to obey their leader. So the halted, some of them seated themselves down on the ground, others were still searching for any cover, and found nothing. Some of the dwarfs packed themselves in their thick fur and leather coats. Some even sat together, Kili and Fili for example clung to each other, sharing their coats, to share body heat. 

Bilbo sat alone, he felt the last tendrils of heat in his body leave him. His coat wasn’t made for this. He had a sort of blanket for the night, but he rather want to keep that one dry because if it was wet there wasn’t any time to let it dry. He saw how other dwarfs held there tick coats snugly around their body, he wished he had a coat like that. He shivered at the idea, because it looked so warm and comfortable in his mind and he felt already so wet and cold.

But Bilbo felt a hand on his shoulder. A warm hand, he glanced over his shoulder to see who it was. Thorin. 

Thorin sat down next to him. Thorin had the largest and seemed to be the most warmest coats of them all. Bilbo wished that he could snuggle under it. Soon, his wish became a sort reality because Thorin opened his coat. Wide open and slung one end around Bilbo. Bilbo felt a warmth engulfing him. He was pushed against Thorin broad chest. Bilbo wasn’t really unhappy with this, it was warm, and dry, and it didn’t smelt that bad, but he was only surprised.

‘What are you doing, Thorin?’ Bilbo muffled from underneath the coat, he felt his head was pressed against Thorin’s neck, his hair just underneath Thorin’s chin. 

‘Keeping my burglar warm of course, We don’t want to get you sick now, don’t we?’ 

Bilbo was a bit surprised by this answer. So first he hates me? Then he finds me pathetic, then he is entirely grateful for saving his life, and now he wants to keep me safe? Strange, well not so strange development. But Bilbo was still a bit embarrassed to be pressed so closely to the Dwarf King. Although it was warm and cozy and nice and it, well it almost felt like the shire, like home. Not that he forever belonged underneath Thorin’s coat but he surely felt a bit closer to him. 

As night fell the rain slowly stopped. Bilbo was still pressed against Thorin, still underneath all that fur and leather, still felt the heat streaming of Thorin’s chest and the warm breath ghosting over his head. He fell asleep. He couldn’t help it, he was warm now, and dry, and the sky finally stopped rumbling all the time. 

He closed his eyes and again his thoughts filled his head that turned into dreams. He could have been mistaking or did he felt Thorin’s arm moving him a little closer to him and did he felt him smile a little bit against Bilbo’s wet curls. He wasn’t sure, but his dreams that night filled with one person only. He wouldn’t admit it, but he surely felt indeed a bit closer to him.

Dawn came, a new and hopefully dry day was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading this, I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'll check it tomorrow, and, if you would like to leave some comment, please, I really love to hear if you liked it,
> 
> And I also apologize a little bit for the shortness, but there is more coming ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I see I use the word 'When' very often, I think it's the way I write, maybe I'll try to change that, but I hope you like it so far ;)


End file.
